


Not Tonight

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [20]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every question, there is an answer ... or is there? Maybe. But not tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 'Answer' challenge.

After a particularly trying day, Mike wants to believe, actually, scratch that, needs to believe it will be the night. The night he actually gets an answer to the burning question he has.

But, if it was supposed to be the night, why was he still sitting in his office, staring blankly at the wall? He could see her pulling on her coat, and picking up her briefcase.

Mike knows what comes next. She’ll knock on his door, lean against the frame, smile and tell him goodnight.

Like clockwork, her sharp, business-like knock hits his ears.

“Night, Mike.”

He looks up, willing the words that won’t come, and smiles. “Night, Connie,” he says.

Not tonight. Definitely, not tonight.


End file.
